I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water rescue devices and, more particularly, to a water rescue device that can be easily secured to the arm of a victim to allow a rescuer to pull a victim from the water, thus leading to safety.
II. Description of the Related Art
The present invention contemplates a new and improved water rescue device which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.
It is well known in the art to use a water rescue device to rescue a victim in distress in the water. Typically, these rescue devices are comprised of a floatation member and a rescue line attached thereto. A rescuer can throw the floatation member to the victim who can then grasp the floatation member and be pulled from the water.
A problem known in the art, however, relates to the difficulty that the victim has in grasping the floatation member. The victim may be in a state of shock or panic making it difficult for him or her to grasp onto the floatation member. The victim may also become unconscious making it impossible for him or her to continue grasping onto the floatation member. Accordingly, what is needed is water rescue device that can be tightened around the victim""s arm such that the victim does not have to grasp onto the floatation member.
The present invention meets this need by providing a water rescue device that can be secured to the victim""s arm and, thereby, enable the victim to be pulled from the water without having to grasp onto the floatation member.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved water rescue device is provided which can be easily secured to the victim""s arm, thereby, enabling the victim to be pulled from the water without having to grasp onto the floatation member.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a water rescue device that is easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a water rescue device that is of durable and reliable construction.
It is still a further objective of this invention to provide a water rescue device that has all of the advantages of the prior water rescue devices and none of the disadvantages.
To accomplish these objectives, the present invention provides for a water rescue device, having a customary floatation member with an aperture extending therethrough to receive the victim""s arm, a belt having an adjustment means to allow the belt to be secured to the victim""s arm, an attachment means for securing the belt to the floatation member and a rescue line attached to the adjustment means. A rescuer, while holding onto the rescue line, can throw the flotation member to the victim. The victim can place his or her arm through the aperture in the flotation member. Once the victim has placed his or her arm through the aperture, the rescuer can pull on the rescue line causing the adjustment means to secure the belt to the victim""s arm. And, then the rescuer can use the rescue line to pull the victim from the water.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.